Puss Puss
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Didedikasikan untuk event Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday 2014 yang diadakan Shrine (ﾉ )ﾉ Prompt : Manju berembel-embel cium. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku, kau siapa? Asal usulmu? Mengapa kau bisa tinggal bersama ji-san!"/"Itu terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan"/"Dipersingkat saja!"/"Nanti kau tidak mengerti, Dobe"/"Aku akan bertanya jika aku tidak mengerti, teme!" -NaruSasu-


[Oneshot]  
Title : Puss Puss  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai, Fantasy  
BGM : W-Inds - Gift

* * *

Didedikasikan untuk event Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday 2014 yang diadakan Shrine  
(ﾉ˚̯́ ∇˚̯̀)ﾉ✧

Prompt : Manju berembel-embel cium

* * *

_TuttuuuuT Gujesss Gujess..._  
Begitulah kiranya bunyi kereta api.  
Kereta yang membawa para penumpang dari kota Konoha menuju desa Suna.

Seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahun yang sedang mengamati pemandangan di luar sana. Wajahnya tampak kebosanan memandangi hamparan rumput dan sawah.

"Huf~", ditiupnya poninya yang mulai memanjang.  
"Rambutku cepat sekali panjang, tapi uangku tak kunjung juga menggunung", keluhnya.

Pemuda ini selalu mengeluh tentang uang. Pasalnya Naruto -nama pemuda ini- hidup serba pas-pasan, dia harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk membiayai hidup dan kuliahnya di Konoha. Untuk makan saja dia harus berhemat, apa lagi untuk bersenang-senang? Tidak, terimakasih! Lebih baik bersusah-susah dahulu, bersenang-senang entah kapan.

Naruto mengeluarkan selembar foto dari saku jaket orangenya. Diusap-usapnya foto itu, meskipun foto itu telah usang dan rusak termakan kuah ramen.

Foto 10 tahun silam, saat itu dirinya baru berumur 10 tahun, sedang bergelayutan di leher seorang pemuda jangkung berambut coklat panjang yang berusia 20 tahun.

"Ji-san~", lirih Naruto meletakkan foto itu di dadanya.

Dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Rasanya tidak percaya bahwa pemuda jangkung di dalam foto sekaligus paman kesayangannya itu telah meninggal tadi malam.

Sang paman meninggal karena terjatuh dan terseret arus sungai saat sedang memancing.

Naruto sangat menyesal tidak bisa sering bertemu dengan pamannya. Dia membenci kehidupannya yang begitu miskin. Karena tidak punya banyak uang, dia tidak bisa membeli sebuah rumah untuk ditinggali bersama pamannya di Konoha. Karena tidak punya banyak uang, dia jarang pulang ke Suna, sudah hampir 2 tahun dia tidak pulang. Dan kini, dia pulang, tapi pamannya sudah pergi, pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau olehnya...

...pergi ke bulan bersama Cherrybelle dan Anabelle... *abaikan kalimat ini*

* * *

Sesampainya di Desa Suna, lebih tepatnya di klinik kecil di Desa Suna.

Di sebuah kamar, tampak sosok sang paman terbujur kaku tak bernyawa.

"Tadaima, ji-san~", Naruto mengusap pipi pamannya yang halus, mulus, tapi dingin. Meskipun sang paman telah berumur 30 tahun, wajahnya tetap tampan seperti 2 tahun lalu yang terakhir dilihat Naruto.

Naruto menahan mati-matian agar tidak menangis, dia tidak ingin menangisi kematian sang paman. Bukan bermaksud durhaka atau apalah itu. Menurut tradisi, jangan menangisi orang yang telah mati, karena itu akan membuat orang yang telah mati itu merasa terikat dan berat untuk menyeberang ke dunia sana.

* * *

Di sebuah rumah kecil berukuran 6x5 adalah tempat tinggal sang paman selama masa hidupnya. Rumah itu adalah rumah peninggalan keluarganya. Naruto mulai dirawat seorang pemuda yang kini dipanggilnya 'ji-san' adalah ketika dia berumur 8 tahun, saat keluarganya meninggal dalam kebakaran. Orang tua, pakaian, harta benda, semuanya ludes terbakar, tidak ada yang tersisa. Sang paman -yang saat itu berumur 18 tahun- dengan sukarela merawat dan menjaga Naruto. Pamannya merasa bahwa Naruto sama seperti dia, orang tuanya telah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu karena sakit.

Meskipun miskin, sang paman sama sekali tidak pernah meminta, dia menghidupi kebutuhan mereka dengan bekerja dan mendapatkan upah, kadang tetangga-tetangga mereka ikut memberi. Pamannya tidak menolak, menerimanya dengan rasa bersyukur.

"Tadaima~", sapa Naruto pelan, meskipun tidak akan ada yang menyahut.

Naruto meletakkan kendi berisi abu sang paman di meja makan kecil berbentuk segi empat, dengan taplak meja menjuntai ke lantai.

Di rebahkan tubuhnya di futon -berdekatan dengan meja makan-. Memeluk selimut, menghirup aroma bekas pamannya.

Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya terhanyut dalam aroma terapi sang paman, pandangan Naruto menangkap sosok kepala kucing hitam dengan sepasang tanduk putih yang menyembul dari balik taplak meja, kedua bola mata merah sang kucing menatapnya tajam. Seolah-olah hendak bertanya 'Kau siapa? Berani-beraninya masuk ke rumah orang!'

"HWaaaa!", teriak Naruto ketakutan, dengan cepat dia berdiri dan berlari menjauhi meja itu.

"Monster apa itu?", tanya Naruto entah pada siapa?

Dia meyakini bahwa yang dilihatnya itu adalah kucing, tapi mengapa ada tanduk di kepalanya? Matanya juga merah, semerah sirup Marjan.

"Hey! Kalau kau kucing, tolong mengeonglah!", titah Naruto.

Tidak ada suara ataupun meongan.

"Aku pasti berkhayal. No, no, no. Itu memang kucing kok! Tapi mengapa dia tidak mengeong?", pikir Naruto.

Naruto memikirkan sebuah solusi.

_TiiiiNG_  
Sebuah ide melintas di otak geniusnya itu.

"Puss~ puss~", panggil Naruto, berharap sang kucing keluar dari bawah meja.

Setelah berpuss-puss ria, tapi makhluk di bawah meja itu enggan untuk keluar.

Dengan modal keberanian, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengintip makhluk itu.

_Deg...Deg...Deg..._  
Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, dia tidak menyangka akan berposisi mendebarkan seperti filim horror yang sering diceritakan Kiba, temannya kuliahnya.

Tangannya bergertar menggapai taplak meja itu.  
"1, 2, 3", aba-aba Naruto dalam hati.

_JReeeeNG_  
Taplak meja terangkat, tampak seekor kucing hitam yang sedang memandangnya, sepasang tanduk dan mata merahnya. Kucing itu memang nyata, bukan halusinasi.

"Ha, hai", sapa Naruto bercengir.

Kucing aneh itu perlahan berjalan keluar dari bawah meja. Bola mata merah itu terus memandangi Naruto, kepalanya miring, seperti menunjukkan ekspresi keheranan.

Naruto harus tenang, tidak boleh takut. Jika dia takut, dia bukan lelaki sejati.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, bermaksud untuk mengusap kepala sang kucing aneh itu. Menyadari tidak ada ancaman, kucing itu terduduk manis, berpasrah diri untuk disentuh.

Naruto berhasil mengusap kucing itu, bulu kucing itu ternyata berwarna dark-blue, bukan hitam, bulunya juga halus dan sepertinya tidak kotor ataupun berkutu.

"Kau peliharaan ji-san?", tanya Naruto, pasalnya pamannya tidak pernah bercerita soal peliharaannya ini.

Kucing itu mengangguk. Wait, kucing itu mengangguk?

"Hey! Kau bisa mengerti ucapanku?",

Kucing itu mengangguk lagi.

"Waw! Kau kucing yang pintar, unik dan luar biasa!", Naruto menggendong sang kucing tanpa rasa takut, diusap-usapnya tubuh kucing itu.

"Ini asli", guman Naruto sambil menyentuh sepasang tanduk di kepala kucing itu.

Kemudian Naruto melihat sebuah belt merah dengan bandul kayu bertuliskan 'Sasuke'.

"Namamu Sasuke?",

Kucing itu mengangguk.

"Kau bisa mengangguk, tapi kau tidak bisa mengeong?",

Kucing aneh yang bernama Sasuke, mendadak menunjukkan ekpresi tidak suka atas pertanyaan itu.

Sasuke melompat dari pelukan Naruto dan mendarat di atas meja. Kaki belakangnya menggaruk-garuk belt yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Kau kenapa? Gatal? Kau berkutu?",

Sasuke berhenti menggaruk, kedua mata merahnya menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kau berkutu?", tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto, dia kembali menggaruk lehernya, seolah-olah ingin melepaskan belt merah itu.

Gerakan menggaruk Sasuke terhenti ketika dia melihat kendi abu yang bertuliskan 'Hyuuga Neji', paman Naruto.

Sasuke mendekati kendi itu, duduk manis mengamati.

"Ji-san telah pergi~", lirih Naruto.

Naruto terduduk, ikut mengamati kendi itu.

"Ji-san telah pergi... Padahal aku...", Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, "...belum bisa membahagiakannya...",

Sasuke mengangkat kaki depannya, memeluk kendi itu dan menciumnya. Kucing ini sangat sedih telah kehilangan sang majikan.

"Jangan menangis, Sasuke~", Naruto mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke sambil tersenyum selebar mungkin.

* * *

Malam harinya.  
Naruto pergi mencari makan untuk mengganjal perutnya, dia juga membeli sepotong ikan untuk Sasuke.

"Tadaima~", ucap Naruto.

Sasuke yang sedang mengumpet di bawah meja, langsung keluar menyambut Naruto. Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak bisa mengeong ataupun bersuara. Sasuke adalah tipe kucing rumahan, yang tidak suka berkeliaran di luar.

"Kau pasti lapar", Naruto mengeluarkan sepotong ikan dan meletakkannya di piring, lalu disodorkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendorong jauh piring berisi ikan itu. Dia berlari, lalu menggapai-gapai lemari kecil di dekat dapur. Naruto membuka lemari yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

"Tomat?", pikir Naruto, pandangannya menuju pada Sasuke yang telah duduk manis, tatapannya seolah berkata 'Berikan aku tomat itu!",

"Kau mau ini?", Naruto mengambil sebuah tomat.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Memangnya kau bisa makan ini?", Naruto merasa sangsi.

Sasuke langsung melompat menerjang untuk mengambil paksa tomat itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Hey!", marah Naruto yang nyaris saja tercakar.

Sasuke dengan cuek memakan tomatnya di atas meja.

Naruto terbengong mengamati Sasuke, ternyata Sasuke bisa memakan tomat itu dengan lahap.

Setelah tomat itu habis, Naruto kembali menyodorkan sepiring ikan pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tetap tidak ingin memakannya. Sasuke malah menggaruk-garuk lehernya lagi.

"Kau harus kumandikan", Naruto bermaksud untuk menggendong Sasuke lalu memandikannya.

Sasuke langsung melompat turun dari meja, menjauh dari Naruto. Lalu dia kembali menggaruk leher, kaki belakangnya terus mendorong belt di lehernya.

"Kau ingin belt itu dilepas?", tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke merasa tersiksa dengan belt itu.

Sasuke berhenti menggaruk, dia langsung mengangguk.

"Kemarilah!", Naruto melebarkan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Sasuke melompat ke pelukannya.

Sasuke langsung melompat, ditepuk-tepuknya pipi Naruto. Naruto tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Darimana ji-san mendapatkan Sasuke ya?", pikir Naruto.

Tangan Naruto mulai membuka belt di leher Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu muncul sinar biru dari tubuh Sasuke setelah belt itu dilepas. Lama kelamaan, tubuh Sasuke mulai membesar dan bertambah berat, membuat Naruto oleng karena tidak bisa menahan beban seberat itu.

_BuuuuK_  
Naruto terjatuh dengan posisi punggung mendarat di lantai. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena ada yang menindihnya. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Di hadapannya, tampak seorang pemuda telanjang yang duduk manis -seperti kucing- di dadanya. Kulit tan, rambut kuning jabrik, bola mata sebiru langit yang sama seperti miliknya.

"Hah!?", teriak Naruto kaget melihat pemuda yang persis dengan dirinya itu.  
"Cih! Dasar Dobe!", ketus pemuda itu, bahkan suaranyapun sama seperti Naruto, "Ini aku, Sasuke!",

Naruto melihat sepasang tanduk putih di kepala pemuda itu, tanduk itu seperti punya Sasuke.  
"Sa, Sasuke?!",  
"Hn!",  
"Ba, bagaimana bisa? Sa, Sasuke kan kucing? La, lalu...", tanya Naruto gemetaran, dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

Sasuke menurunkan kakinya, mengganti posisi menjadi duduk, masih enggan menjauh dari tubuh Naruto, wajahnya mulai mendekati Naruto. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, bahkan Naruto merasa aneh dengan benda kenyal milik Sasuke yang kini menempel di dadanya, yang hanya terlapisi kaos oblong putih.

"Aku bukan kucing! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengeong!", desis Sasuke yang tidak suka disebut kucing.  
"To, tolong menjauh... Ju, juniormu...", ucap Naruto terputus-putus. Ini pertama baginya bersentuhan dengan junior orang.  
"Junior?", Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto.

Naruto menarik nafas sejenak, memejamkan kedua matanya.  
"Menyingkir dari tubuhku! Dan segeralah berpakaian, teme!", teriak Naruto.

"O, baiklah!", Sasuke berdiri dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut putih hingga sebatas leher. Kembali duduk manis di pojok ruangan.

"Sekarang, tolong jelaskan padaku, junior itu apa?", tanya Sasuke polos.

Naruto mengehela nafas, dia tidak bisa berpikir sehat lagi. Bagaimana bisa ada seekor kucing yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manusia yang berwajah mirip dengannya? Bahkan makhluk itu lebih bodoh dan polos darinya.

"Jashin!", Naruto memijit dahinya.  
"Jashin? Apa itu? Sebuah ejekkan?", Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

Naruto duduk bersila, mengambil secangkir air di meja dan meneguk habis.  
"OK! Bisa tolong jelaskan, makhluk apa kau sebenarnya?",  
"Kau belum menjelaskan, junior itu apa? Jashin itu apa?", dengus Sasuke.  
"Junior itu benda lembek di bawah perutmu!",  
"Di bawah perut?", Sasuke mengintip ke dalam selimut, "O, selang pipis ya?",  
"Ya!",  
"Hn! Lalu? Kalau Jashin?",  
"Jashin itu astaga", jelas Naruto berbohong, dia tidak mungkin menjelaskan apa itu Jashin, sementara dia juga tidak tahu. Dia hanya mengikuti bahasa slank anak-anak muda.  
"Hn", Sasuke mengangguk paham.  
"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, kau siapa? Asal usulmu? Mengapa kau bisa tinggal bersama ji-san!",  
"Itu terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan",  
"Dipersingkat saja!",  
"Nanti kau tidak mengerti",  
"Aku akan bertanya jika aku tidak mengerti!",  
"Hn!", angguk Sasuke.

"Aku Sasuke. Aku bukan kucing, karena aku tidak bisa mengeong. Aku tidak ingat aku berasal darimana. Aku cuma ingat, Neji menyelamatkanku saat aku terluka di hutan. Aku tidak ingat mengapa aku bisa terluka",

Sasuke menjulurkan kaki kanannya dari dalam selimut, ada bekas luka memanjang di betisnya.  
"Kakiku berdarah dan tidak bisa bergerak, Neji menyembuhkan kakiku, Neji merawatku, Neji memberiku tomat, Neji memandikanku, Neji meniduriku *meninabobokan*, Neji tersenyum padaku, Neji tidak takut padaku. Neji...", Sasuke berhenti bercerita, dia teringat semua kebaikan sang majikan kepadanya, "...tapi Neji sudah pergi...",

"Kau beruntung telah dirawat oleh ji-san. Dan aku, juga sangat beruntung sama sepertimu", hibur Naruto.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya, tidur membelakangi Naruto.

"Kalungku, jangan dihilangkan. Itu nyawa bagiku", jelas Sasuke.

Naruto segera mencari belt yang dijatuhkannya. Setelah ketemu, dia menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk menyimpan belt itu, karena dia tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memegang, memasang ataupun melepas kalung itu sendiri. Aku butuh bantuanmu, karena kau sudah tahu rahasiaku",

"Kupakaikan saja kalungmu, agar tidak hilang", Naruto berniat mengalungkan belt itu di leher Sasuke, dengan cepat Sasuke menepisnya.

"Jika kalung ini terpasang, aku akan kembali ke wujud hewan, dan aku juga tidak bisa berbicara ataupun menjelaskan apapun padamu",

Naruto mengangguk, menyimpan belt itu ke dalam saku celananya. Dia ikut berbaring di futon, sebelah Sasuke, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Naruto. Mereka saling bertatapan, seperti sedang bercermin. Hanya saja, yang satu bertanduk dan yang satunya lagi tidak.

"Apa ji-san terkejut melihat wajah aslimu ini? Kau bahkan mirip denganku, sangat mirip!",  
"Tidak, Neji suka dengan wajah asliku, Neji bahkan suka mencubit pipiku dengan gemas",  
"Tentu saja, wajahku ini kan memang menggemaskan", Naruto menyentuh pipinya, dia teringat, dulu Neji suka mencubit pipinya.

Sasuke memberdirikan tubuhnya, dia membantah ucapan Naruto barusan.  
"Wajah jelek sepertimu, tidak ada yang bisa digemaskan!",  
"Kalau aku jelek, kau juga jelek! Wajah kita sama, teme!",  
"Ini bukan wajah asliku! Wajahku bahkan jaaaaaauuuuh lebih muda darimu! Dasar tua!",

Naruto memberdirikan tubuhnya, dia jadi emosi mendengar ejekan Sasuke.  
"Perlihatkan wajah aslimu! Dasar kucing!",  
"Kau akan iri jika melihat wajah asliku. Aku bukan kucing, karena aku tidak bisa mengeong!",  
"Huh!", dengus Naruto mengipasi dirinya.  
"Kau tidak ingin bertanya mengapa wajah kita sama?", Sasuke menawarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Naruto.  
"Itu memang sudah direncanakan oleh Tuhan", jawab Naruto.  
"Bukan. Ini permintaan Neji",  
"Permintaan ji-san?",  
"Hn! Aku bisa mengubah wajahku menyerupai orang lain. Saat kutanyakan pada Neji tentang orang yang paling disayanginya sekaligus orang yang ingin ditemuinya. Neji langsung membayangkan wajah jelekmu ini",

Naruto menunduk sendu, bukan karena tersinggung dengan ejekan Sasuke melainkan bahwa pamannya sangat merindukannya dan sangat menyayanginya.

Sebuah tangan membingkai wajah Naruto, membuatnya mendongak menatap si pemilik tangan. Tampak wajah Neji yang sedang tersenyum hangat pada Naruto.  
"Ji-san, sangat menyayangimu", ucap Sasuke yang mengganti suara dan wujud menjadi Neji.  
"Ji-san...", Naruto langsung menarik dan memeluk paman palsunya itu.

Mati-matian menahan tangis, tapi tetap saja rasanya begitu sesak.

"Tidak apa menangis untuk malam ini saja, besok harus kembali tersenyum seperti biasa", Sasuke mengelus-elus pundak Naruto yang mulai menangis selepas mungkin.

Tanpa Naruto Sadari, Sasuke juga ikut menangis.

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya, matahari telah bersinar terang.

Naruto telah bangun dan berkemas, mengambil beberapa helai pakaian Neji untuk dibawa ke Konoha.

_SReeeeK SReeeeK_  
Terdengar suara gesekan dari kolong meja, sesosok tubuh yang terbalut selimut putih tampak menggeliat-geliat.

"Ohayou", sapa Naruto pada Sasuke, sosok itu.  
"Hn?",

Naruto menyibak selimut yang menutupi kepala Sasuke. Sasuke telah berubah wujud lagi. Kini rambutnya berubah menjadi hitam kelam, model rambutnya seperti pantat ayam, kulitnya putih seperti gadis asia. Sepasang tanduk putih masih bertengger di kepalanya.

"Wujud siapa lagi yang ditirunya?", guman Naruto.

Naruto menoel-noel pipi gempal Sasuke.

"Hn?", Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, tampak sepasang bola mata oniks mengerjap-ngerjap memandangi Naruto.

"Aku harus pergi", ucap Naruto.  
"Pergi?",  
"Aku akan pulang ke Konoha",

Sasuke langsung menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari kolong meja, tidak peduli tubuhnya membentur kaki meja. Dia menarik tas yang dijinjing Naruto.

"Bagaimana denganku? Kau akan meninggalkanku?", tanya Sasuke berekspresi sendu.

Naruto terjongkok untuk menyamakan posisi Sasuke yang masih terlungkup -selimut putih masih menutupi area terlarangnya-. Naruto meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Sasuke, dia merasa bahwa tubuh Sasuke lebih kecil dari yang kemarin.

"Aku tidak bisa membawamu. Uangku sangat pas-pasan, kebutuhan hidup di Konoha sangat besar. Untuk menghidupi diri sendiri saja sangat sulit, apa lagi harus menghidupi seorang lagi. Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa membawamu", jelas Naruto tersenyum pahit atas nasibnya.

Sasuke melepaskan tarikannya, membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam selimut.  
"Hati-hati", lirih Sasuke.  
"Hn! Jaga dirimu baik-baik", pamit Naruto.

_BLaaaaM_  
Pintu rumah tertutup menandakan bahwa Naruto telah pergi.

"Neji...bawa aku pergi bersamamu...",

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Waktunya akan habis, dia harus segera memakai belt untuk mengisi energinya yang telah terkuras karena perubahan wujud manusia.

Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya menuju kolong meja. Membungkus dirinya dengan selimut putih kesayangannya.

_PooF PooF_  
Sepasang telinga kucing muncul di kepalanya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, membayangkan kembali kenangannya bersama Neji.

Secara perlahan, tubuh Sasuke mulai mengecil.

* * *

Sesampainya Naruto di stasiun kereta, Naruto menemukan belt milik Sasuke saat hendak mencari dompetnya.

_"Kalungku, jangan dihilangkan. Itu nyawa bagiku",_

Naruto mengumpat, seharusnya dia memakaikan belt itu pada Sasuke sebelum dia pergi.

Dengan cepat, dia berlari menuju rumah pamannya.

"Sasuke!", panggil Naruto.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Naruto mencari keberadaan Sasuke di dapur, di dalam lemari, tapi sosok Sasuke tidak ada.

"Di bawah meja!", ingat Naruto bahwa itu tempat favorite Sasuke.

Naruto mengintip bawah meja yang tertutupi taplak. Di dalam sana ada selimut putih milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke?", panggil Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat meja itu untuk memastikan bahwa di sana ada Sasuke. Benar, Sasuke ada.

Naruto menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke. Tampak seorang bocah telanjang, berumur sekitar 5 tahun, sedang tertidur pulas. Wajah bocah itu mirip dengan wajah Sasuke yang terakhir ditemuinya, lengkap dengan sepasang tanduk putih, ciri khas Sasuke. Yang berbeda adalah sepasang telinga kucing berbulu dark-blue bertengger di kepalanya.

"Apa ini wajah aslimu?", Naruto menarik pipi gempal Sasuke.

Naruto terkejut ketika menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang dingin. Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan belt dari sakunya dan memakaikannya di leher Sasuke.

Sinar biru muncul dari tubuh Sasuke, mengubahnya menjadi wujud kucing.

"Sasuke?", Naruto mengusap-usap punggung Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya, bola mata berwarna merah itu menyala redup, kaki depannya terangkat untuk menarik tangan Naruto.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi", ucap Naruto.

Naruto tidak tega meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Sasuke tidak bisa bertahan hidup sendirian. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke adalah teman pamannya.

* * *

Sesampainya di Konoha, rumah kecil tempat tinggal Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan Sasuke dari keranjang sayur yang ditutupi selimut putih.

"Selamat datang di rumah kecilku", ucap Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Sasuke melompat ke dada Naruto, dijilatnya wajah Naruto.

"Hahahaaa... Geli...", tawa Naruto.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke, bulunya sangat hangat.

"Tadi tubuhmu sangat dingin", ucap Naruto menggesek-gesekkan pipinya di tubuh hangat Sasuke.

Sasuke menunjuk belt di lehernya, menyuruh Naruto untuk melepas belt itu.

Sebelum melepaskan belt, Naruto menutupi tubuh Sasuke dengan selimut putih, dia tidak ingin melihat laki-laki bugil di hadapannya.

Beltpun dilepas, sinar biru keluar dari tubuh Sasuke dan berubah wujud menjadi Naruto.

"Hai, Dobe!", sapa Sasuke tercengir bodoh.  
"Mengapa kau masih memakai wajahku?", cibir Naruto.  
"Tidak suka dengan wajah jelek ini?",

Naruto kesal, mengapa Sasuke terus mengatainya jelek?

"Pakai saja wajah aslimu! Jangan wajahku!",  
"Nanti kau akan iri",  
"Aku tidak mungkin iri pada wajah bocah sepertimu!",  
"Huh! Aku bukan bocah!",  
"Bagiku, kau adalah bocah 5 tahun yang suka menyamar menjadi orang dewasa",  
"Huh!", dengus Sasuke, duduk membelakangi Naruto.

"Wajah aslimu, walaupun aneh, kau memang terlihat menggemaskan",

"Benarkah? Aku terlihat menggemaskan kan?", tanya Sasuke berseri-seri yang telah mengubah wujud asli dan suara bocah 5 tahun.

"Ya, ya, ya, begitu lebih baik, daripada menggunakan wajahku",

Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Naruto, mengarahkannya ke pipinya.

"Kau tidak ingin mencubit pipiku? Neji suka mencubit pipiku",

Naruto mencubit pipi Sasuke, menariknya dengan gemas. Sasuke tertawa dengan perlakuan Naruto. Naruto juga tersenyum melihat Sasuke tertawa.

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya, sebelum Naruto berangkat kerja. Dia meletakkan 3 buah tomat di atas meja.

"Aku akan pulang malam. Setelah selesai kerja, aku langsung ke kampus untuk kuliah, setelah kuliah, aku akan pulang. Jangan berkeliaran, karena orang-orang akan melihat tandukmu itu", pesan Naruto pada Sasuke yang terduduk manis di atas kasur dalam wujud kucing.

Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk melepaskan belt di lehernya, tapi Naruto menolaknya. Naruto takut Sasuke akan berulah, selama dia tidak ada.

Sasuke kesal karena Naruto tidak mau melepaskan belt. Dia berguling-guling di kasur. Naruto tidak peduli, dia langsung pergi mengunci pintu rumahnya.

* * *

Malam harinya, selepas Naruto selesai kuliah. Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang asyik bermain dengan kedua tomatnya di kasur.

Naruto menggendong Sasuke.  
"Kau tidak menghabiskan tomatmu?", tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng, kaki depannya sibuk memukul-mukul wajah Naruto.

"Kau marah?",

Sasuke membuang muka dan melompat masuk ke dalam selimut putihnya.

Naruto menyingkirkan selimut yang menyembunyikan tubuh Sasuke.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang membuatmu marah", Naruto melepaskan belt di leher Sasuke.

Sinar biru muncul dari tubuh Sasuke dan mengubahnya ke wujud bocah berumur 5 tahun.

"Kau tidak melepaskan beltku! Kau pulang terlalu malam! Aku menunggumu terlalu lama! Kau membuatku berpikiran aneh-aneh!", omel Sasuke sambil menggigit selimut putihnya dengan gregetan.

Naruto menahan agar tawanya tidak meledak, ekspresi Sasuke yang marah ini sungguh lucu.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam, kau belum pulang juga. Aku takut kau seperti Neji. Hiks...hiks.. Aku takut...kau..tidak kembali...", Sasuke teringat kejadian ketika dia menunggu kedatangan Neji rumah. Menunggu dan terus menunggu. Hingga akhirnya, dia mendengar desas-desus tetangga yang mengatakan bahwa Neji telah meninggal. Dia tidak percaya itu, dia akan menunggu Neji pulang, tapi Neji tidak akan kembali lagi.

Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang bergetar.  
"Maafkan aku~", sesal Naruto, dia merasa telah menjadi badut yang membuat anak kecil menangis.

Sasuke menangis sekuat mungkin, hati Naruto semakin sakit mendengar tangisan yang memilukan ini.

* * *

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasuke kemanapun dia pergi. Sasuke mengubah wujudnya menjadi remaja agar bisa mengenakan pakaian Naruto. Sebuah topi orange menutupi kepalanya yang bertanduk.

Naruto menyuruh Sasuke duduk di sebuah bangku taman, yang dilindungi pohon-pohon besar. Dia tidak ingin teman kerjanya bertanya tentang Sasuke.

"Duduk manis di sini, jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan melihatmu dari sana", Naruto menunjuk sebuah restoran yang terletak di seberang jalan.  
"Hn! Aku akan melihatmu dari sini juga!", Sasuke menaiki bangku dan duduk manis seperti kucing.  
"Turunkan kakimu, teme!", Naruto menurunkan paksa kaki Sasuke, membenarkan cara duduk Sasuke.

"Ingat, jangan kemana-mana!", pesan Naruto lagi.  
"Hn! Aku akan melihatmu, menunggmu di sini!",

* * *

Selama bekerja sebagai pelayan, Naruto terus mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke. Sesuai janji, Sasuke terus melihat Naruto bekerja, sesekali dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

* * *

Hingga sore haripun telah tiba, waktunya Naruto pulang kerja dan bergegas ke kampus.

Naruto tersenyum memandangi Sasuke yang sedang tidur di bangku taman, gaya tidurnya benar-benar seperti kucing.

Naruto menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke dengan jaket hitam miliknya, itu membuat Sasuke terbangun.

"Hai, Dobe!", sapa Sasuke langsung duduk manis.  
"Mengapa kau memanggilku 'Dobe'?",  
"Karena kau memang Dobe",  
"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu 'Puss'",  
"Namaku Sasuke, bukan 'Puss'!",  
"Puss puss, come to papa~", Naruto menjentik-jentikkan jarinya.  
"Kau bicara apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti!", cibir Sasuke.  
"Ayo, bergegas! Aku tidak ingin terlambat",

* * *

Naruto membawa Sasuke ke belakang kampus, dia tidak ingin teman-temannya bertanya tentang Sasuke juga. Dia tidak ingin ada yang tahu tentang Sasuke.

"Ini kampusku, kau tunggu di sini ya. Kelasku yang itu", jelas Naruto menunjuk sebuah jendela di lantai 3.  
"Hn! Aku akan melihatmu dari sini", Sasuke berdiri menatap jendela yang ditunjuk Naruto.  
"Kau tidak bisa melihatku dari sini",  
"Aku bisa melihat jendela itu", Sasuke menunjuk jendela yang dimaksud.  
"Ya, terserah",

Setelah berpesan sekali lagi pada Sasuke, Naruto langsung berlari menuju kelasnya, dia akan terlambat jika terus berlama-lama memperingati Sasuke.

* * *

Kelaspun berakhir, Naruto mengintip Sasuke dari jendela. Sosok Sasuke tidak ada di tempat. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuruni tangga.

"Puss~", panggil Naruto sambil menerawang dengan senter ponselnya, "Puss~",

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Sasuke~", panggil Naruto pelan.

_SRaaaaK SRaaaaK_  
Bunyi semak-semak yang bergerak-gerak.

"Sasuke, kau kah itu?", tanya Naruto.  
"Dobe~", suara Sasuke terdengar pelan.

Naruto membuka semak-semak, asal suara Sasuke terdengar.

Tampak Sasuke telah berubah wujud menjadi bocah 5 tahun. Pakaian yang dikenakannya kedodoran, topi orangenya pun tidak bisa menutupi telinga kucingnya yang lebar itu.

Dengan cepat Naruto menutupi kepala Sasuke dengan jaket hitamnya.  
"Mengapa kau berubah wujud seperti ini?", bisik Naruto pelan sambil melirik sekitarnya, takut ada yang melihatnya.  
"Energiku hampir habis, Dobe~",  
"Ah! Kau pasti butuh kalungmu!", Naruto membongkar isi tasnya, tapi dia tidak menemukannya.  
"Di rumah, aku melihatnya di rumah", jelas Sasuke.

Naruto langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Sasuke.

"Lari, Dobe~ Yang cepat~", perintah Sasuke terputus-putus, tubuhnya mulai mengigil.  
"Kau berisik, teme!", Naruto menambah kecepatan larinya saat merasakan tubuh Sasuke mendingin.

* * *

Naruto mengelus-elus tubuh Sasuke yang telah berubah menjadi kucing. Walaupun Sasuke telah tidur, tapi Naruto masih enggan tidur menyusul Sasuke.

Terlalu banyak pikiran yang mengambang di otak Naruto.

Jika Sasuke terus mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi, energi Sasuke akan banyak terkuras karena perubahan wujud manusianya. Tapi, jika Naruto meninggalkannya di rumah, Sasuke akan marah dan menangis karena Naruto meninggalkannya lebih lama dibanding saat bersama Neji dahulu -Neji selalu pulang sebelum matahari tenggelam-.

"Aku harus bagaimana?", guman Naruto.

Membiarkan Sasuke menangis? Atau melihatnya kehabisan energi?

* * *

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak membawa Sasuke ke tempat kerjanya. Naruto berjanji akan pulang setelah selesai bekerja dan akan kembali membawa Sasuke pergi bersamanya ke kampus.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak kembali?", tanya Sasuke kecil.  
"Aku pasti kembali!",  
"Janji?", Sasuke menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.  
"Hn! Aku janji", Naruto mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke kelingking mungil Sasuke.  
"Hati-hati~", Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

Naruto memasangkan belt di leher Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kembali ke wujud kucing.  
"Baik-baik di rumah ya, Puss~", Naruto menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sasuke.

* * *

Sudah hampir 3 bulan, Sasuke tinggal bersama Naruto. Merawat Sasuke tidak sesulit yang Naruto bayangkan, Sasuke hanya bisa makan tomat dan minum air biasa. Setiap harinya, Sasuke -yang dalam wujud kucing- setia menunggu kepulangan Naruto dari tempat kerjanya, setelah itu Naruto akan membawanya ke kampus dalam wujud manusia dewasa.

* * *

Ketika Naruto sedang bekerja, terdengar sirine pemadam kebakaran. Mobil pemadam kebakaran itu melaju ke arah rumahnya.

Perasaannya tidak enak, mengingat Sasuke sendirian di rumah yang terkunci. Jika terjadi kebakaran, Sasuke tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Dengan cepat Naruto meminta izin untuk pulang. Dia sangat mencemaskan Sasuke.

Ternyata kebakaran itu terjadi di komplek lain yang nyaris berdekatan dengan rumahnya.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto tidak menemukan Sasuke. Biasanya Sasuke akan bermain ataupun berguling-guling di atas kasurnya, tapi kali ini, Sasuke tidak ada.

Naruto mengintip ke bawah meja, rupanya Sasuke bersembunyi di sana.

"Puss~ puss~", panggil Naruto sambil menjentik-jentikkan jarinya.

Naruto mengangkat meja untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di bawah sana?

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, kaki depannya menutupi kepalanya, dia tampak ketakutan.

"Sasuke?", Naruto menggendong Sasuke, dilepaskannya belt di leher Sasuke agar Sasuke berubah wujud dan menjelaskan apa yang membuatnya begitu ketakutan.

"Puss~puss~ tenanglah", Naruto mengusap-usap punggung Sasuke kecil yang masih bergetar dan berkeringat .

Sasuke terisak sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat, rasa takutnya masih belum hilang.

"Su, suara itu... Aku takut...", jelas Sasuke terputus-putus.  
"Itu hanya suara sirine. Jangan takut",  
"Mengapa...suaranya tidak berhenti juga?",

Naruto menggendong dan membawa Sasuke menuju kamar mandi. Ditutupnya pintu kamar mandi, suara sirine itu terdengar lebih mengecil. Didudukkannya Sasuke di toilet duduk.

Naruto mengatur nafas dan merenggangkan pinggangnya.  
"Maru maru mori mori minna taberu yo. Tsuru tsuru teka teka ashita mo *kaing* hareru kana. Dabadua dabajaba  
Wasuremono suru na yo. Dabadua dabajaba dua",

Naruto menghibur Sasuke dengan tarian 'Marumaru Morimori' yang sedang ngetrend di kalangan anak-anak. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto melakukan hal konyol itu? Mungkin supaya Sasuke tertawa dan berhenti menangis. Tapi cara itu bukankah untuk mengibur anak kecil? Ah! Lupakan saja, Sasuke kan juga masih kecil.

"Ookiku nattara osora ni koe ga todoku kana~ Itsumade demo issho da yo! Maru maru mori mori minna taberu yo  
Tsuru tsuru teka teka ashita mo *kaing* hareru kana~",

Wajah Sasuke mulai berseri-seri. Sasuke langsung melompat turun dari toilet duduk, tidak peduli pada selimut putihnya yang jatuh memperlihatkan tubuh bugilnya. Tidak ada yang perlu dipermalukan, Sasuke kan masih kecil.

"Ajari aku, Dobe! Ajari aku!", pinta Sasuke menarik-narik kaos Naruto.  
"Pakai selimutmu, teme!",  
"Ajari aku, Dobe! Aku ingin menari seperti itu! Itu lucu, Dobe!",  
"Tutupi anu-mu dulu, teme!",  
"Anu? Apa itu?",  
"Juniormu!",  
"O, selang pipis?",

Sasuke langsung mengambil selimut di lantai dan melilitnya di tubuh mungilnya.  
"Anu, junior, selang pipis sudah ditutup!", lapor Sasuke.

Naruto membenarkan selimut di tubuh Sasuke agar tidak mudah melorot.

"Dasar bocah! Berapa umurmu sekarang?",  
"Tidak tahu",  
"Mmm~ 5 tahun mungkin", tebak Naruto.  
"5 tahun?", cibir Sasuke.  
"Hahahaaa... Kau sangat lucu...", Naruto mencubit pipi gempal Sasuke.

Jika saja Sasuke, manusia seutuhnya, Naruto akan membawanya pergi bersamanya, kemanapun itu, tanpa perlu bersembunyi-sembunyi.

* * *

"Dobe! Lihat, ekorku telah tumbuh!", Sasuke kecil menunjukkan ekor panjang berwarna dark-blue yang tumbuh di pantatnya.  
"Pakai celanamu, teme!", Naruto melempar boxernya ke wajah Sasuke.  
"Huh!", dengus Sasuke yang tidak puas dengan reaksi Naruto, seharusnya Naruto memberinya selamat atau pujian apalah itu.

Saat ini Naruto sedang kesulitan keuangan, uang tabungannya tidak cukup untuk membayar semesternya.

"Ne, Dobe! Kau suka manju? Aku ingin mencoba manju!", tanya Sasuke sambil memakai boxer Naruto yang kebesaran.

Naruto masih sibuk memikirkan masalahnya.

"2 hari lagi, kita makan manju ya!", ajak Sasuke.

Tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukannya, dia mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi untuk merilekskan pikirannya.

"Apa Dobe tidak suka manju? Tapi Neji bilang, Dobe suka manju", guman Sasuke kebingungan.

Sasuke melirik kalender dinding, sebuah angka 10 pada bulan Oktober.

"Merayakan ulang tahun Dobe sambil makan manju, minum sake, menyanyi dan menari, wah itu pasti sangat menyenangkan!", pikir Sasuke mengenang kembali saat dia minum sake sambil berbicara panjang lebar dengan Neji sepanjang malam, itu sangat menyenangkan, sangat..

* * *

2 hari kemudian.  
Siang hari.

Sasuke dewasa terkejut melihat keberadaan Naruto, biasanya Naruto akan pulang sore.

Hari ini Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk melepaskan beltnya sebelum Naruto pergi kerja. Sasuke bilang, dia ingin mencuci selimutnya, dia juga ingin membersihkan rumah, dan dia juga janji tidak akan keluar rumah tanpa Naruto. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk tidak keluar rumah.

"Kau kemana?", tanya Naruto dengan wajah frustasi.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling rumahnya yang berantakan, semua pakaian di lemari berceceran, buku-buku di rak berjatuhan. Dalam pikiran Sasuke, Naruto pasti cemas mencarinya di berbagai tempat di rumah ini.

"Ja, jalan-jalan dan membeli...manju dan sake...", jawab Sasuke takut-takut. Dia tahu bahwa Naruto marah karena telah dibohongi olehnya.  
"Dengan apa kau membeli ini?", nada suara Naruto mulai meninggi.  
"Aku menemukan uang di dalam lemari, kakek penjual manju bilang, aku harus punya uang untuk mendapatkan manju dan sake ini", Sasuke mengangkat kantung belanjaannya.

Naruto melempar kantung yang berisi manju dan sake itu ke sembarang tempat. Dia menarik kerah kaos Sasuke, berniat untuk melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke, tapi tidak jadi. Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga terjatuh ke kasur.

"Mengapa kau mencuri uangku!", teriak Naruto marah.  
"Aku menemukan...",  
"Itu uang semesterku! Kau mencuri uangku dan menghambur-hamburkannya!",  
"Aku hanya...",

Naruto menjambak rambut kuningnya, dia setress memikirkan uang semesternya, dia kecewa dengan ulah Sasuke.  
"Kau membohongiku! Kau menghilangkan kepercayaanku padamu! Aku membencimu! Dasar kucing bodoh!",

Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung menatapi kepergian Naruto.

"Dobe tidak suka manju dan sake", lirih Sasuke sambil memeluk kantung belanjaannya.

Diambilnya sekotak manju dari dalam kantung, dibukanya kotak manju itu. Di dalamnya berisi manju berbentuk kucing.

"Padahal ini lucu", Sasuke mengambil sebiji manju dan melahapnya.  
"Uhuk..uhuk...", Sasuke terbatuk karena memakan manju sambil menangis.

Dia menangis, bukan karena manju itu terasa aneh di lidahnya, dia menangis karena teringat dengan ucapan Naruto, bahwa Naruto membencinya.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Naruto sedang duduk melamun di pinggir danau.

Dia menyesali perbuatannya, tidak seharusnya dia marah pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanyalah bocah 5 tahun yang polos, yang tidak tahu banyak hal, yang kekanak-kanakan. Sasuke bisa saja melakukan kesalahan dan berbohong, sama seperti dirinya waktu kecil.

Naruto mengeluarkan sisa uang dari saku celananya. Dia berniat membayar uang semesternya siang ini, tapi tidak jadi karena uangnya tidak cukup.

Naruto tersenyum kecut memandangi uangnya.  
"Aku memarahinya hanya gara-gara uang? Dasar bodoh!",

Naruto bergegas menuju kampusnya, dia berniat untuk mengambil form cuti kuliah. Mungkin bukan saatnya dia memikirkan kuliah, yang harus diutamakan adalah bekerja untuk hidup bersama Sasuke, setelah punya cukup uang, dia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya lagi.

Setelah mengambil form cuti kuliah, Naruto pergi membeli pakaian untuk Sasuke, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf karena telah memarahi Sasuke. Selama ini, Sasuke kecil selalu memakai pakaian Naruto yang kebesaran. Jika Sasuke punya pakaian yang pas, Sasuke tidak perlu lagi berubah ke wujud dewasa untuk menyesuaikan pakaian Naruto.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah.  
Barang-barang yang berjatuhan telah tertata rapi di tempatnya, pakaian-pakaian yang tercecer telah dilipat dan disimpan ke dalam lemari. Kondisi rumah yang berantakan tadi, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi rapi kembali.

"Puss~", Naruto mengintip ke kolong meja, tapi Sasuke tidak berada di sana.

Di atas meja, ada kantung belanjaan milik Sasuke. Naruto melihat isi kantung itu. Ada sekotak manju dan 2 botol sake. Ada juga selembar kartu ucapan yang bertuliskan :  
"Happy Birthday, Dobe! I Love You!",

Naruto baru menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Seharusnya dia menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya bersenang-senang bersama Sasuke, bukan memarahinya.

"Sasuke?", panggil Naruto.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Naruto memeriksa kamar mandi, kolong meja, lemari pakaian, rak meja, tapi Sasuke tidak ditemukan.

Hanya ada belt merah milik Sasuke.

Naruto teringat bahwa Sasuke masih dalam wujud manusia.

* * *

Sementara itu, di sisi lain.  
Sasuke sedang mencuci cetakan di pabrik roti. Seorang manager dengan terpaksa memperkerjakan Sasuke karena merasa kasihan melihat Sasuke yang memohon pekerjaan padanya.

* * *

Hari sudah gelap, tapi Naruto belum berhasil menemukan Sasuke.

"Jika aku menemukannya, akan kucubit pipinya! Dia sudah membuatku cemas setengah mati!", guman Naruto yang masih berkeliling mencari Sasuke.

* * *

"Dabadua dabajaba dubiduba~ Dabadua dabajaba dua~", Sasuke bernyanyi sambil berjalan melompat-lompat, tidak menghiraukan pandangan orang lain yang menertawakannya.

Dia senang bisa mengembalikan uang yang telah diambilnya dari Naruto. Sebenarnya upah Sasuke itu tidak cukup untuk menganti uang tersebut. Sasuke juga tidak tahu nilai uang, dia hanya tahu uang kertas itu untuk menukar barang.

"Dobe pasti akan senang", guman Sasuke tersenyum melihat uang ditangannya.

_"Kau membohongiku! Kau menghilangkan kepercayaanku padamu! Aku membencimu! Dasar kucing bodoh!",_

Senyum di wajah Sasuke mendadak luntur, dia merasa Naruto membencinya, dia takut untuk pulang.

_DeeeG_  
Jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdetak kuat.  
Tangan Sasuke mulai terasa lemas, 2 lembar uang yang dipegangnya terlepas dan jatuh ke tanah. Sebentar lagi, dia akan kembali ke wujud bocah.

Dengan cepat dia memungut uang itu dan berlari mencari tempat bersembunyi.

Naruto melihat Sasuke berlari sambil memegang topi orangenya agar tidak terbang teriup angin.

"Puss!", panggil Naruto.

Sasuke berhenti berlari setelah mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggilnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, ke sumber suara.

"Akhirnya kau menoleh juga saat kupanggil 'Puss'", cengir Naruto.

Sasuke terduduk lemas, kakinya sudah tidak kuat menahan berat badannya.

"Dobe, aku...",

Menyadari tubuh Sasuke akan mengecil, Naruto langsung memakaikan jaketnya menutupi kepala Sasuke. Dengan cepat dia menggendong dan membawa pulang Sasuke ke rumah.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah.  
Naruto langsung mengambil belt Sasuke. Sasuke kecil menolak untuk memakai belt itu. Dia ingin berbicara dengan Naruto dulu.

Sasuke menyerahkan 2 lembar uang kepada Naruto.  
"Maafkan aku, aku...telah mencuri uangmu...", sesal Sasuke.  
"Sesuai janjiku...", Naruto melakukan pemanasan pada kedua tangannya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, dia tahu Naruto akan memukulnya.

_GYuuuuT_  
Naruto menarik pipi gempal Sasuke dengan gemas.

"Kau sudah membuatku cemas setengah mati!", desis Naruto gregetan.  
"Aaf au *maafkan aku*", ucap Sasuke tidak jelas karena pipinya masih ditarik Naruto.

Naruto menyudahi acara pelampiasannya.

"Maafkan aku~ Jangan membenciku~", lirih Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sedikit lagi air mata itu akan tumpah ke pipinya

Naruto menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya.  
"Aku memang marah padamu, karena kau telah membohongiku. Bagiku, kepercayaan itu sangat penting, aku akan marah jika kepercayaan itu dirusak",  
"Maafkan aku...hiks..hiks...", Sasuke menangis terisak, dia menyesal telah mengingkari janjinya, seharusnya dia meminta izin Naruto untuk keluar membeli manju, bukannya mengarang alasan untuk berbohong.

Naruto membelai rambut pantat ayam Sasuke.  
"Aku membencimu, tapi aku tidak benar-benar membencimu", Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke memandangi wajah Naruto. Oniks basah itu beradu pandang pada biru shapire yang lembut.

"Kau tidak jadi membenciku kan?", tanya Sasuke mengusap air mata di pipinya.  
"Tidak jadi..heheheee...", cengir Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, dia kembali menabrakkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Naruto. Dia senang Naruto memaafkannya, dia senang Naruto tidak membencinya.

"Ah~ Aku jadi ingin makan manju~", ucap Naruto.  
"Kau suka manju?",  
"Hn! Aku suka!",  
"Sudah kuduga, kau suka manju!",

Sasuke langsung menuruni kasur dan berlari mengambil kantung berisi manju dan sake. Dibukanya kotak manju itu.

"Untukmu! Manju ini lucu deh!", Sasuke menyuapkan sepotong manju ke mulut Naruto.

"Rasanya seperti apa?", tanya Sasuke yang tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa saat memakan sesuatu selain tomat.  
"Mmm~ Manis.. Enak...", guman Naruto.

Naruto menyuapkan sepotong manju ke mulut Sasuke.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?", tanya Naruto balik.  
"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa", jawab Sasuke yang mencoba mengecapi rasa manju di setiap kunyahannya.  
Sasuke membongkar isi kantung belanjaanya. Dia menemukan kartu ucapan untuk Naruto.

"Karena aku tidak bisa membaca dan menulis, aku meminta anak kakek penjual itu untuk menuliskannya", Sasuke menyerahkan kartu ucapan itu pada Naruto, "Selamat ulang tahun, Dobe! Aku menyayangimu!",

Sasuke melompat dan bergelayutan di leher Naruto. Walaupun tercekik, Naruto tetap tertawa, karena telinga lebar berbulu Sasuke menggelitikinya. Bibir mungil Sasuke mulai mencium-ciumii wajah dan leher Naruto.

"Hahahaaa...", tawa Naruto kegelian, benda kenyal itu membuatnya geli dan sedikit aneh, pasalnya Naruto belum pernah dicium sebanyak ini.  
"Muach muach...", Sasuke terus menciumi Naruto sebagai tanda sayang, jika Sasuke memakai lipstik, mungkin wajah dan leher Naruto akan dipenuhi tanda bibir Sasuke.

_Chuuu~_  
Hingga akhirnya ciuman-ciuman sayang itu terhenti ketika bibir Sasuke tidak sengaja mendarat di bibir Naruto. Salahkan Sasuke yang telah membabi buta menciumi Naruto.

"A, ayo minum sake dan berbicara panjang lebar!", ajak Sasuke mengalihkan suasana canggung.

Sasuke menunjukkan aksi debusnya yaitu membuka tutup botol sake dengan giginya.

_PLuuuP_  
_PLuuuP_  
Kedua tutup botol sake berhasil dibuka.

Sasuke menyerahkan sebotol sake pada Naruto.  
"Kau bisa minum sake?", tanya Naruto.  
"Aku tidak tahu rasanya seperti apa? Tapi aku tetap ingin meminumnya", jawab Sasuke menempelkan botol sake miliknya ke botol Naruto.

_CheeeeR!_

Mereka menghabiskan malam ulang tahun Naruto dengan berbicara banyak hal. Sasuke menceritakan kehidupannya saat bersama Neji dulu, Sasuke tidak pernah menyinggung tentang asal-usul atau keluarganya, karena dia memang tidak ingat. Sedangkan Naruto menceritakan hal-hal lucu untuk membuat Sasuke tertawa, serta hal-hal mistik yang membuat Sasuke merinding ketakutan.

"Sudah waktunya kau memakai kalung", ucap Naruto saat merasakan tubuh Sasuke dingin.

Sasuke tidak bisa memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi. Akhirnya dia pasrah saat Naruto memasangkan belt di lehernya.

Sasuke telah berubah ke wujud kucing, dia tidur pulas di pangkuan Naruto. Naruto membelai bulu-bulu halus Sasuke.

"Kami-sama, apakah Sasuke bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya? Aku ingin melakukan banyak hal padanya", tanya Naruto memandangi bintang dari jendela kecil di rumahnya.

"Hanya Sasukelah yang kupunya saat ini. Kami-sama, tolong jangan pisahkan kami. Buatlah kami, agar terus bersama", doa Naruto di hari ulang tahunnya.

* * *

The End

* * *

Happie biedei Dobe-ku sayang ^3^  
Salam kecup basah dari teme pantat ayam.


End file.
